UnDrunk
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: "Wish I could get a little un-drunk so I could un-call you. At five in the morning, I would un-fuck you."- Undrunk, Fletcher Drunken words reveal our true thoughts right? He can't loose her over something he said when he was wasted right?
1. UnDrunk Version 1

"**Wish I could get a little un-drunk so I could un-call you. At five in the morning, I would un-fuck you."- Undrunk, Fletcher**

Aaron Hotchner is a stupid, stupid man.

Correction- his drunk self is a stupid, stupid man and now he might have lost himself the best thing in his entire life, the only thing that brought him joy besides his son.

When Emily had been the only girl who filled his bed when he got too drunk, he would have said his drunk self was the smartest man, but now his drunk self had brought a knock off version of her that came nowhere close to the quick witted, too hot to handle, brilliant minded brunette that he was in love with. And Emily would never forgive him for the words he said to her last night, especially since they were drunken words said with the team too close to them. The only way she was ok with their friends with benefits type routine working was for the team to not know. But after last night- there was no way they didn't know now.

"Hey, you're up." The smile in her voice made him feel sick. Her voice's pitch was all wrong. What they did was all wrong. She was all wrong.

"Get out." Her whole body stiffens at the harshness of his voice.

"One night only. Heard chef." Her voice harshly states as she climbs out of bed to grab her clothes and leave the room without much else said in passing. Aaron grabs a pair of pants to throw on and shrugs on a t-shirt. He has to see Emily before they have to get on the jet. Maybe, maybe he can make her see that there was no way in hell he meant what his drunken lips said. Counting the doors, he makes his way to the room where he had found a less than sober Emily on a few nights prior. His fist pounds quickly on the door and prays that Emily will open the door.

"Go away Hotch." The voice on the other side of the door, tells him that he's got an uphill battle in front of him as it's not even Emily telling him to go away, but Derek Morgan. He's not surprised in the least that she'd call her best guy friend based off of what he said to her, but he hoped he would at least get a chance to explain that he didn't mean his drunken words.

"Emily, please talk to me."

"She doesn't want to talk to Hotch. She's not even here." Aaron only has a few guesses before he'll have to give up and go back to pack up his own room, but if Morgan is packing up her room, then he can hope that Morgan is letting her crash in his room while he helps her. Aaron sprints down to the other end of the hallway and pounds on the door.

"Emily!"

"Go away." Her voice is quiet, but harsh.

"Em, please, let me explain."

"Some things you can't unsay Hotch." His ears are pressed against the door to try and hear anything and everything that leaves her mouth now.

"Emily, I didn't mean it."

"You seemed to mean it last night."

"Emily, open the door please." He whispers the words against the door, but knows she will hear them. The door swings open and a bare faced, tear stained Emily stares at him. "Emily." He longs to pull her into his arms, but he can read clearly that that's the last place she wants to be. His arms, having their own agenda, reach for her, but she puts an arm out, keeping him away from her.

"If only you could be as good in bed as you are in the field."

"Emily I didn't mean it."

"I think you did." The tight mock smile on her face is so foreign to Aaron. "You said it and then found a better version of me and took her to bed. That doesn't seem like you didn't mean it. You outed us to the entire team, but also told me you weren't happy with my _performance_. Hotch, I get it. You want something different, something happier, brighter, cherrier that someone on this team, so if that's the case than go on, I'm not going to try and stop you. I'll move on too."

"I was drunk off my ass Emily. I didn't mean a word I said! I didn't mean to sleep with anyone besides you last night. And I definitely wasn't unhappy with you. I'm in love with you." Emily stares at him, not believing a word that leaves his mouth.

"If that were true Hotch, you have the funniest way of showing it." Her gaze drops to the ground. "I need some time away from, uh, this." She motions to them. "Whatever it was." She inhales deeply. "I've requested some time off and it's already been approved."

"How- Garcia?" Emily shakes her head. "Strauss?" Emily nods, almost apprehensively. "You went above me?"

"You wouldn't have approved it. I need away from you."

"So what you called Strauss and said I need a break from my fuck buddy?" The anger enters his voice before he has the chance to stop it.

"See this, this is the reason we're over." Emily goes to shut the hotel door and Aaron tries to stop it from shutting.

"Em, wait I'm sorry."

"I'm not. We're done Aaron." Hearing his first name drops his heart down to his stomach. He's ruined everything.

It wasn't until he gets on the jet again that he sees her again. He won't have any chance to try and correct anything. The team is on her side- and after hearing what he said coming from her lips, he's not surprised why. But to see her cornered into the four seats by JJ, Morgan, and Reid so that he can't even attempt to talk to her again tells him to give it up until later. He watches her the whole way home, and can see just how upset she is. Even if he hadn't been sleeping with her, anyone on the team would have been able to notice the change in Emily. How quiet she was, the downward angle of her eyes, the lack of starting jokes or conversations. And he knows that without the chance to talk with her, he's going to lose her. She's taking time when they land and who's to say how she will be when she comes back?

Will she come back?

Did he fuck things up that badly? Would Emily risk leaving the BAU because of what happened between them? No, he wasn't that special and he knows she wouldn't leave her dream job just because his actions and his stupid, drunken mouth had broken her heart.

Turns out it doesn't matter how much time apart she had, she never came back to him. She found comfort in other men that while she never found love, she found a lightness that hadn't been a part of her drunken office romance.

"Hotch?" Dark eyes find his lighter, yet drunker ones.

"Emily who's at the door?"

"It's Hotch, my boss?" Emily's voice comes across unsure to this man who Aaron has never met of how to explain her relationship with Aaron.

"Why's he here at 5 am babe?" Emily's eyes find Aaron's and she's almost looking to ask him the same question.

"Babe?" Aaron slurs out.

"He's drunk?" The blonde at her side questions Aaron's appearance.

"Appears so. Hotch, why are you here?" Emily's almost worried what Drunk Aaron's answer will be now.

"You're here."

"So mate?" Kade asks, fed up that Emily's boss was imposing on their couple time.

"So _mate_, I'm always to follow Emily to the end of the earth. I love her." Kade reaches to shove Aaron backwards but Emily pulls her boyfriend away from hurting Aaron.

"Kade, he's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"He just said he love_SSS_ you. As in present tense!" Kade's temper is jumping through the roof.

"And you're not going to ask what I think of anything?" Emily asks calmly, knowing that it only mattered to her what she thinks of the whole situation.

"Emily, if the man who broke your heart still loves you are you seriously going to tell me that you wouldn't go back to him?"

"You know what's even more unattractive though? Someone who's clearly jealous of someone who broke my heart."

"But he-"

"I don't care what he said when he's drunk Kade."

"Em-"

"Shut it Hotch. You say the most idiotic things when your drunk so I couldn't care less what you say, but I'm not going to let someone on my team wander the streets when their trashed. Now if you're going to stay jealous, you can walk out that door Kade." Emily, turns away from the door and the boy standing in front of it. If she loses another person then so be it, but she's learned what she needs from a relationship and if Kade can't provide it than so be it. The slam of the door rattles the drunk on her couch but not Emily. She goes and grabs a glass from by her sink and fills it with water. As much as she wants to poor herself a shot, she knows right now staying sober will keep her from making the bad decisions that got her heart broken in the first place. Hotch might be telling her that he's in love with her now, but his drunken words of months prior told her that she was better in the field than in bed and that still stung, no matter how much time had passed since then.

"Emily, I'm sorry."

"It's not the end of the world Hotch. Here." Passing the glass of water to him, she can't help but stare at the man that she shared a bed with at one point in time, even if that felt centuries away.

"Not for him. I don't care about that _mate_." Aaron gulps down a third of the glass after making fun of her now ex-boyfriend again. "I'm sorry about that night." He may be drunk but he still regrets that one line that came out wrong when they were on a case all those weeks ago.

"Hotch, let's not and say we did."

"Emily, please. Let me tell you what I was trying to say that night?" Against her best bet, she lets her heart win against her head.

"Fine."

"I was trying to say I wish you were as good in the field as you were in bed. It was supposed to be a compliment. As shitty as it was going to come across either way. But what didn't come out wrong was that I love you Emily. I'll always love you. That's never going to change and I'm so sorry that I hurt you with drunken words and actions."

"You're still drunk Hotch. Let's get you on the couch. You're going to have a killer hangover in the morning."

"Mkayy." In her mind, she's transported back many moons ago. Back to those nights when he used to fall drunken into her bed, into her arms. When he didn't take a second-hand brunette into his. His hand pulls hers towards him and she finds herself sitting on the arm of the couch near where he's laying across the seats. Her fingers work their way into his hair just like old times, and for a moment, it's almost like nothing had fallen apart. "Mmmm Em." Her name across his lips causes her to stop.

"What are you doing?" She asks herself before forcing herself to go to her own room, leaving the man who will probably always have a piece of her heart crashed on her couch.

Drunk Aaron Hotchner was going to be the death of him. Because this hangover is killer. And sleeping on a couch was never good for his back- hold on. This isn't his apartment. He knows this apartment and knows it fairly well from too many nights stumbling in drunk and leaving before his hangover had time to fade. This was Emily's apartment. Suddenly everything comes rushing back to him. All of the words from last night between them, the moment where he finally got the chance to explain his drunken words that had ruined his life by sending her into other men's arms.

Forcing himself off the couch and into the shower, it almost felt like old routines, even though it had been months since he had been in her apartment. When he gets out of the warm stream, he dries off before dressing in yesterday's clothing. He could still smell the bar on them and he couldn't wait to get clean ones from his apartment, but he was willing to wait for clean clothing if it meant getting to have Emily in his life again for even a few more moments.

"I'm betting you could use coffee right about now?" Her voice catches him off guard and she's holding a cup to him. "I'm not going to throw it at you. It's just coffee."

"Thanks. For everything. For not kicking me out, for listening, but especially for this." He takes the first sip and smiles into the mug ever so slightly.

"Feels like old times almost? Only thing missing is the sex." Emily's tone isn't quite joking, but casual enough for him to want to offer that he would be willing to live up to that part of old times, but he had a feeling Emily would throw him out if he did.

"Yeah, almost like old times." He's still hesitant, feeling like there is something Emily isn't saying that's almost crowding the space between them.

"I'm not going to yell or get angry Hotch. What happened is in the past and I had to accept that what happened was us falling apart."

"But Emily-"

"I don't want to rehash it, or argue it out again. We imploded." She shrugs as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Emily, if I could go back to that night and stay completely sober I would have."

"And if I could unlove you I would do that but we can't undo everything." Her words cut into him, but he won't let that stop him from fighting for her.

"But Emily I still love you, that hasn't changed." Aaron feels like he's pleading for her to love him back.

"But Hotch, I love myself more than to allow myself to love you anymore." A tight smile appears on her lips. "We were friends with benefits that developed feelings we shouldn't have because it ended up hurting both of us. Maybe we can scratch and claw our way back to being friends again one day, but I think we just need to focus on not showing up on the other person's doorstep when we're drunk. It's not a healthy relationship of any kind to only be friends of any kind when we're drunk only."

"Emily, I meant it last night when I said I will follow you to the ends on the earth."

"Don't. Because in a few months, I'm leaving the FBI. And it will be much harder for you to end up at my doorstep drunk."

"What?"

"This has been coming for a while but I've been asked to run my own office in London by Interpol and I'm taking the offer."

"You're leaving me?"

"No, I'm leaving for me." And Aaron knows that his heart will never recover from knowing that he had hurt the girl he loved so much that she needed to move from what had been her dream job to be able to move on completely. His heart would always be hers, but he could see the decision was already made in her mind.

"Nothing is going to change your-"

"Garcia already saw the paperwork in the system. She's was going to stop it but I told her how much I need this. To move on to something that doesn't have memories of the shrapnel of us in-bedded in it."

"They'll be lucky to have you Em."

"Thanks." Emily takes a gulp of her own cup of coffee letting the deafening silence hang in the air. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. One wanting to move on to something different to learn how to un-love the other, the other wanting to grab on and never let them go, but knowing he has to.

Drunken Aaron Hotchner was definitely the stupidest person for losing the best thing in his life. And now sobering up Aaron Hotchner knew the only person he could never forgive was himself for pushing Emily away from him with his drunken words.

"**Wish I could get a little un-drunk so I could, I could un-love you"- Undrunk, Fletcher**

**Author's Note-** **I don't really know where this story came from, other than hearing this song on the radio and wanting to write a piece based VERY loosely off of it. I will say once I got into writing it I decided to challenge myself into writing a piece that didn't have a happy ending. As a writer, too often I find myself going for the happy ending because GODDAMN IT WE NEVER GOT HOTCHNESS SO I WANT FLUFFY HAPPY ENDINGS EVEN IF I WRITE SOME ANGST. However, I need to challenge myself to go for the stuff that makes my writing grow so this ending has been rewitten so many times in the past 48 hours and the conversation was so hard not to just spin and have them kiss and make up because I just want happy Hotchness! But I think I'm happy where this ended and I don't think this will become anything else. Who knows though. Let me know your thoughts on it.-Lizzy**


	2. UnDrunk Version 2

**Author's Note-** **This idea has been plaguing me all day as a way of getting a different story/different ending to a similar situation. So no this is not a epilogue to the first part because I'm happy with how that one finished out. But I still wanted to write more to this type of idea so here we are. Let me know what you think- Lizzy**

Emily Prentiss doesn't know what combination of alcohol she drank last night, but she never ever wants to mess with it again. She can't completely remember everything that happened but the vague flashes that are coming to mind over the pounding against her skull makes her think she made some stupid decisions last night. She rolls over to get away from the sunlight pouring into her hotel room and is surprised to see a blonde head of hair on the other side of her bed where normally a dark haired profiler would be when she gets that drunk.

She brought a different man to bed and she can't even remember his name. Emily searches her mind trying to remember what happened last night and can definitely remember Hotch being at the bar with the team, so why didn't she take him to bed like she normally would when she was as wasted as she was last night? There are some blank spots and lots of shots that fill her mind, a few challenges to Morgan and JJ to meet her shot for shot but then a sharp recollection fills her mind of outing her friends with benefits relationship with Hotch to the team over her umptenth shot of tequila, which he had surprisingly taken with her.

"God Hotch, if you didn't have such a good dick, I wouldn't put up with you being a dick of a boss some times."

Fuck.

She had really said that in front of a group of profilers. To make her disgusting actions even worse, she then went on to go back to her room and fucked a man that wasn't Hotch. She had really wrecked whatever this relationship was. They never talked about why they slept together, why they searched for the comfort of each other's arms- even if it was only when they were drunk- but she's fairly certain that after last night, he'll never come searching for comfort from her if she doesn't fix this. And she can't handle this. She can't loose Aaron Hotchner before she has a chance to tell him that she's actually falling in love with him.

"Hey, um, you need to go." The harsh words crash through the silence of the room and shock her bed partner awake.

"Huh? Is it morning already?" He starts to roll over and try to pull her close but the idea of him touching her makes her want to throw up more than her hangover does.

"I've got to get ready to check out of the room and meet my team so…" her voice trails off as she's hoping he'll catch on and leave already.

"So we should share a shower to save water and time."

"No, you should be gone by the time I get out of the shower."

"Wow, harsh. No round two?"

"There shouldn't have been a round one." Emily states as she crawls out from under the covers.

"Well I enjoyed our round one. If you're ever in Las Vegas again and you want a good time, you should give me a call."

"Don't count on it." She closes the bathroom door behind her and lets the cool temperature of the room envelope her for a moment. She's sobering up quick and hard, and the reality of what she did last night makes her feel like she's going to be sick. But that also might just be how much she drank. No that's definitely from how much she drank. Emily makes it to the toilet in time to spill her guts into the porcelain throne. When her stomach no longer holds anything, she sits on the floor for a moment and just breathes for a moment. She needs to talk with Aaron and clear everything up. Apologize for what she said, pray he forgives her, and hope that this doesn't implode them before they have a chance to be an 'us'.

Shower first though. Especially after she was just sick like that.

Turning the water as hot as it would go, she lets the steam start to fill the bathroom as she goes to brush her teeth to get the sour taste out of her mouth. After brushing away the sick taste from her mouth she makes her way back to the shower. Stepping in, the first few scalding drops of water hit her skin and she hopes it will burn away the touches of a man that wasn't Aaron. By the time she finishes scrubbing her skin over and over again, it doesn't feel as though she'll ever be clean, but her skin is about as red and raw as it can handle so she knows she needs to stop and get out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around her body, Emily takes in a deep breath and hopes the boy from her bed got the point and has left. Luckily, even though he was the wrong guy for her, he wasn't a stupid boy and had taken the hints to leave. So she has the nondescript hotel room to herself to pull on comfort clothing that she will be fine traveling in today. She doesn't even take the time to really notice what she's putting on since she's more worries about about going to find Aaron. She does take the extra ten minutes however to blow dry her hair but then she grabs her phone and room key and is down the hall, praying that Aaron is in his room still.

"What do you want Prentiss?" He opens the door on the first knock, trying to act like a detached boss, instead of a man who's heart had been broken last night.

"Can I come in?" He opens the door and motions inward. There's a palpable silence between the two dark haired profilers as Aaron goes to sit on the edge of his bed and Emily on the couch across from it. They stare at each other and Emily realizes she needs to start.

"I'm sorry." Aaron just looks into her eyes as if he's trying to figure out if she's sorry she said what she said or sorry he heard it. "I'm sorry for what I said and that you heard it because neither should have happened. I didn't mean it and I was drunk and it just came out." Aaron still sits quietly across from her. "Aaron say something please. Say anything. But please don't let this be the end of us. Because if I walk out that door, then I think we're done and I don't want us to be. But if we are I'll accept it. Just talk to me first, please." She pleads, needing to know what's running through his mind.

"Loving any of us is a death sentence isn't it?" Aaron says sadly. "I got Haley killed with this job, and how I do this job is pushing you away. But God it hurts to try and not love you Emily."

"Aaron-" she chokes on the emotion of hearing him say the feelings she has been trying to keep to herself.

"Emily if you want someone else, I'll let you go. If that's truly what you want, fine. But please just go now, before I pull you into my arms and never let go because it hurts so much. It hurt to hear you say all the things that came out of your mouth last night and it hurt so damn much when I saw you walking away in the arms of another man. But if you want this," he motions to them both, "to be over then tell me now."

"I fucked up with what I said but I'm laying it all out here because I love you and I was stupid drunk last night, but I'm not stupid enough to let you walk away when I'm in love with you too Aaron."

"You love… me?" He says it softly like he almost can't believe what he's hearing. Emily Prentiss loves him too? She moves to sit down next to him.

"Yes, I have for a while, I just didn't know if I could say it out loud and not have it shatter what we have." Emily finds it easy to share this truth with him. "But I do love you Aaron. So much." Her hand finds his cheek, unable to not touch him any longer. "And I'm so, so sorry for hurting you. I never should have said any of what I said last night, but in front of the team especially. And I never should have walked out of that bar with anyone but you. It wasn't right and I only hope you can forgive me-"

"Stop Em." She takes in a harsh breath, worried the next words out of his mouth will be he won't forgive her. "There's nothing to forgive. We were never exclusive. You had every right to go home with who ever you wanted. But I hope from now on, I can be the only person to join you in your bed."

"I don't want anyone but you. I don't even know his name. I think I only took him with me because I knew it would make you jealous."

"Sweetheart anyone who's not me that gets to join you in bed will of course make me jealous." Aaron's hand finds a place on her hip, wanting to hold her after hearing her say she wanted to make him jealous.

"But I still only wanted you. He wasn't you and it showed. His, uh, performance was less than adequate from what I remember of it and he asked me to call his name while in bed and I might have accidently said your name because it was the name that was going to come out in that situation." Emily drops his gaze, feeling ever so embarrassed that she called out one man's name while in bed with another.

"Em," He pulls her chin up so she's looking at his eyes again. "Don't be embarrassed by that. I like that my name is the only one rolling off your lips. Now we'll just make sure I'm the only one satisfying you in bed."

"You're the only one who does." Emily says with a smile thinking back to the last time they had been together and how satiated she had felt after he had brought her over her peak, over and over again.

"Then let's correct that you were left less than satisfied last night. Plus according to the girl I'm in love with, my dick is pretty good."

"Really good. Fucking fantastic actually." Emily can't help but say as she leans in to place quick kisses on his lips and he pulls the tshirt up and over her head. When he lets out a chuckle, she raises an eyebrow at him.

"I should have guessed you would steal my FBI shirt." He shows her where in the collar it had his surname written in permanent marker. "So the team would have figured out we were sleeping together the moment you got on the jet. You didn't graduate in my class so the only way you could have gotten my shirt was by stealing it from me."

"Well it's too comfy not to keep. I'll figure out a way to make it up to you. Now you have too many clothes on Agent Hotchner. Let's fix that." And as Emily helps him out of his own shirt, she realizes this is the first time they've made the decision to have sex when they are completely sober instead of having alcohol coursing through their veins and she thinks she likes this almost better than the drunken friends with benefits relationship. No, she knows she does. She loves him. And she'll never be stupid enough to let drunk words chase him away again.


	3. UnDrunk Version 3

"_It would be so good to take Emily right here, just like the time I took her in the back of the SUV."_

Emily wakes up with a pounding head and a burning face as she remembers what Aaron had revealed to the entire team while they had all been heavily drinking the night prior. Her boss and sometimes fuck buddy, had revealed to a team of profilers none the less that not only do they fuck but that they had fucked in the backseat of the FBI issued SUV. Shit. The gremlins in her head are pounding away but yet more memories are pulled into the forefront of her mind.

"_Is there something you've been keeping from the class Princess?" Morgan's cheeky grin appears as he takes a sip of the beer he is working on. Emily doesn't say anything in response but instead glances towards the profiler who revealed everything. He looks rather proud of himself for revealing everything and is taking another sip of his whiskey. Emily on the other hand is embarrassed. She didn't want her sexual endeavors spread out like a newspaper story for all of the team to read. _

"_Yeah Prrriiiinnncesss?" Hotch slurs and Emily feels her cheeks burn slightly with anger towards the man that normally would share her bed on a night that is normally fueled by this much liquor. "Want to sharrreeeee anyyyyyything?"_

"_With you? Not anymore." And with that she threw back the remainder of her scotch and went to close out her tab before leaving the bar, alone._

Drawing in a deep breath through her nose, she forces herself to sit up. The room spins just a little, but she swings her legs over the side of the bed as she pushes the memory that only makes her angry from her head. On the plus side of things, at least she had woken up by herself and hadn't managed to bring anyone to her room for angry at Aaron Hotchner sex, which for as drunk as she had been last night it could have been a possible thing. Standing up, her stomach falls to her feet and she feels the bile making it's way up her throat. Of all the things that have to hate her today, why does her stomach have to be one of them?

Racing to the bathroom, she makes it to the toilet only moments before her stomach dumps the contents out. God, her body hates her. At least when she's drunk this much usually, she wakes up to someone else feeling like crap laying in bed with her. Today she just gets to fight through the sticky sweat that coats her body from getting sick all by herself. Her t-shirt is sticking to her in a way that tells her a shower is probably the only thing that could make her feel slightly more human. Turning the taps on before flipping the shower on, she tries to not think about how awkward the flight home is going to be. They've got six hours ahead of them on the flight back and not only will she have to deal with the judgments of her teammates, but she will have to eventually deal with the awkward silence that will fill the air at seeing Aaron Hotchner. Stripping the clothing from her body and stepping under the sputtering stream, she tries to push all thoughts of what might happen from her head. Instead, she tries to let the scent of coconut shampoo fill her nose as she washes all the remnants of last night from her. Scrubbing at her skin seems to only help so much when she already feels like she wants the world to swallow her up, so instead of just staying in the shower trying to scrub away the words she never wanted to hear in the first place, she reaches down to turn the taps off.

The scratchy white towels make her miss the fluffy, blue ones in her apartment. The soak up the water from her skin but do nothing to bring her comfort. She wraps one around her midsection before walking back into the other room to get clothing. Yoga pants, a sweatshirt, thick socks, warmth is the only priority right now. Pulling out the crew cut sweatshirt in her go bag, she pulls it over her head, hoping it will bring the comfort she wishes she felt. Picking up the towel she had dropped on the floor while getting changed, she brings it up to catch some of the moisture clinging to her curls.

There's a slight knock on her door that must be one of her teammates from the cadence of it that stops her in her tracks. She doesn't want to see or talk to any of them right now. If she's silent long enough, they'll leave her alone and she won't have to deal with them until the plane right?

"Emily, I heard the shower turn off a few minutes ago. I know you're in there." The man she doesn't want to speak to's voice comes from the other side of the door as he knocks again.

"Go away Hotch."

"Emily, please-" She doesn't give him a chance to finish the sentence before she swings the door open.

"Please what? Let you embarrass me in front of every single person I work with some more?" He's closer to the door frame than she expected him to be, but now that she's let her anger rip out of her, she doesn't want to stop even if he's practically in her personal space. "Or do you want to wait until we're on the jet to start revealing more intimate details of our relationship to them?"

"Emily, can I come in?" Aaron doesn't answer her, but instead leans his head towards the inside of her room.

"Why so the team can think that you're coming in here to mount me once before we get on the jet and then you can brag some other sexual conquests, I don't think so." The words spew out of her.

"More I just didn't think the whole floor needs to hear all of this." Aaron's eyes search her's and as much as she wishes it didn't affect her, it does. So she opens the door and allows him inside, but busies herself in the bathroom with brushing her hair so she doesn't have to look at him. For a few moments, the only sound in the room is her hair brush ripping through her tangled hair. "I'm sorry." He stands outside of the bathroom, not wanting to invade her space.

"Are you though?" Her eyes squint ever so slightly as she glares at him, her hair forgotten as her brush clatters to the counter. "You seemed oh so impressed with yourself last night."

"Emily I was drunk off my ass, which is no excuse, but I shouldn't have said a lot of what I said at the bar."

"Congrats, you got something right. But here's what you did. You outed us to a group of profilers while also sharing very intimate details of our sex life with them. It was humiliating and you didn't seem to care at all. Actually that's so far from the truth- you seemed proud of yourself."

"I can't excuse my actions last night, but a lot of it was alcohol fueled. But I can promise you I will never touch it again if it will show you how sorry I am." He reaches for her, but she steps out of his reach, by dodging around him and into the main part of her hotel room.

"No."

"No?" He spins to follow her path, his eyes filled with the same question his voice is laced with.

"Don't put that on me. I'm not your keeper. And I'm not going to be the reason that you decide to do something like stop drinking." Emily's arm come to cross in front of her chest. "But I won't be embarrassed like that again. My friends making fun of me like I'm some kind of slut for having a sexual life is not going to happen when I don't want them to know about what I have or haven't done with people."

"I'm sorry." Lighter eyes search the floor in shame of how he made her feel. He never wants to be the reason for her to feel shame or pain. The room is quiet as they both let the two words sit in the silence between them. "I didn't think I would be the one to end us like tha-"

"There is no _us, _there never was. That was made clear Hotch. This," She motions to the vast space between them, "was nothing more than drunken falling together."

"Is that all you think you are to me?" His eyebrows pull together as he stares down the maddening woman in front of him who clearly has no idea just how in love with her he is. Maybe he should have made how he felt clear before now, but he'll take this chance over not saying anything.

"We fall together only when we've had more than enough alcohol. No discussion about anything other than that when we're sober and when we're drunk we just make more mistakes. Yeah, that's all I think we are."

"Emily, I'm in love with you." Her breath gets caught somewhere between her mouth and her lungs as his words stop her body from functioning correctly.

"Wh-What?" She can't articulate anything better than the singular word that she still manages to fumble over. He steps towards her personal space since he doesn't think this Emily, the one that's been caught off guard by his statement would cause him any physical harm.

"I… love... You." He separates the words ever so slightly as he reaches for her, wanting to feel her in his arms again after the sour note last night had been left on. He tentatively reaches for her face, her arm, her waist, any part that he can reach for knowing it's been too long since he's held her in his arms. She doesn't pull away from him, but she doesn't melt into his touch like she normally does.

"Please, not now."

"Emily, I almost admitted it last night in my drunken stupor. But then you left and I couldn't figure out where you went. Morgan had to tell me at least five different times that you had gone back to the hotel." Hesitance stares back at him in disbelief of his words. "If I were a smarter man I would have just admitted that I'm in love with you to the team instead of everything I said."

"If you were a smarter man you wouldn't have said anything to the team. But the better question is why didn't you tell me before now?" She doesn't know if she can believe the words, for they were said in a moment of apology and not much else. Why now did he choose to tell her?

"Because I was scared I would lose you forever. We never talk about why we fall into bed with each other, but I know that I never want to fall into bed with anyone but you. Emily, I'm in love with you, I want to date you, not just sleep with you. And maybe it took me being scared that I would actually lose you to my idiotic actions, but I'll keep repeating it until you know it's true." Her own hands are still folded up in between her own chest and his, but she releases them to wrap around his waist and leans her head against where her arms had been. His own arms wrap firmly around her back, holding her to him.

"Ok."

"Ok?" He looks down at the top of her head with a smile, hoping it means what he thinks it does.

"Keep repeating it, but I think I'm falling in love with you too, even if your drunken words aren't your brightest words."

"I really told them about the SUV?" Aaron's own face goes a few shades darker in embarrassment for sharing the memory with people who never should have known.

"You mentioned it yeah."

"And I really called you Princess?" Emily can only nod thinking back to his actions last night.

"How hazy is last night for you?" Looking into his eyes, she already has a guess, but it would help to hear it from him.

"Well, let's just say that this hangover isn't going to go away very easily and I didn't want to believe any of what happened last night. But hearing you say you never wanted to share anything with me ever again, that hurt too much for me to make it up." His fingers run up and down her spine ever so slightly.

"Well it seems we both said things we didn't mean last night." Emily looks into his eyes searching for something, not completely trusting that him bragging about them while being drunk was leading to them becoming more. Aaron leans down to try and place a kiss on her lips but she reaches her right hand up to block him before he can.

"What did I do now?" Aaron's eyes are searching hers now, not sure what was happening.

"More like I puked before I got in the shower and I haven't brushed my teeth. I'm not subjecting you to that as our make up kiss."

"Well how about you brush real quick, because I plan to make up with you with more than just a kiss."

"Oh do you now?" Emily's eyebrows raise up as they do when she teases him.

"I plan to show you just how much I love you Emily." He places a kiss to her forehead and she can't help but roll her eyes ever so slightly before pushing herself from his arms to make her way back to the bathroom. Not even waiting a few moments, his arms wrap around her waist as soon as she stops moving in front of the bathroom counter. "Just because you want to brush your teeth doesn't mean I'm letting you walk away that easily."

"Yeah?" She asks before going to brush her teeth.

"I'm never letting you walk away like last night again. I'll hold you hostage for as long as I have to." And while Aaron did hold on to her for a while, making up for every drunken word that spilled from his lips the night before, by the time they get to the jet, he's released all of her apart from her hand which he clings to.

"Got something you want to share with the class Princess?" Morgan says with a teasing smile looking at the connected hands.

"Nope." Emily says quickly as she goes to sit down, Aaron plopping down next to her, never releasing her hand.

"Well we can just get Hotch drunk and he'll share it."

"Never happening again." Aaron quickly replies, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Just don't plan on using the bathroom here like you have used the SUV." Rossi teases with a smile at the happy couple. Aaron's cheeks get a tint over them, but it's Emily who looks Rossi right in the eyes, with the teasing smile that Aaron loves.

"Don't tempt us to use it and then Aaron won't spill if we did or not."

**Author's Note:**** So I never planned on writing a third part to this, however this came into my head the other night and I had to write it. I would say this is the end now, but I said that on the last chapter too so we shall see if I ever write another one to this. Let me know what you thought of this.-Lizzy**


End file.
